outpost_edenfandomcom-20200215-history
Tereszka, Tsaiko
Lieutenant Tsaiko Tereszka is the Chief of Security of Outpost Eden Nicknames: Sai, Terra Species: Bajoran/Cardassian Date of Birth: March 3rd, 2366 Place of Birth: Bajor Province: Kendra Province Age: 26 Gender: Female Orientation: Fluid Telepathic Status: None Height: 5'5 Hair Color: Bright Auburn Eye Color: Black with Silver Skin Tone: Pale with White Scales Build: Womanly and Strong Tattoos: None Scars: None worth noting. Identifying Features: Tsaiko is clearly Cardassian, with all the typical scaled features and slightly exaggerated neckbones. However, her bright red hair and nose ridges are strong Bajoran features. She features a 25/75 scales-to-skin ratio, with her scaled features offering some additional physical protection. Tone of Voice: Deeper than expected, with a fluid delivery and a slight vocal fry toward the end of statements. Her speech has a clear Kendra Province pronunciation to it, with her "k's" being particularly harsh compared to other Bajoran dialects. Aside that, she speaks with purpose. Handedness: Right hand dominant. Semi-proficient with her left. Off Duty Style: Tsaiko is always well put together and is very fashion forward. Sai tends to keep her hair well done and up with classic curls, twists, braids and buns. She likes to alter her fashion, but it is always classy and rarely overly-exposing. She will usually wear long sleeves due to her tending to get cold easily. Boat-necked sweaters and tunics that compliment her neck bones are her favorite, which she usually pairs with black leggings. She will match them with black boots of various types, usually with a slight boost of a thick, sturdy heel. She tends to wear darker colors in blues and greens, often with silver accents. Many of her fashions are feminine, but all are very sharp and refined. She is always well groomed no matter the time or place, and likes to alter her make-up routine to match her changing fashions. Noteworthy Behaviors: She will not tend to touch her food directly out of a great desire to display grace and poise. She will often tuck her red waves behind her ear if it is not pulled back or styled away from her face. Personality: Tsaiko's Cardassian side is a strong influence on her, more so than she likes to admit. She has the heart of a Bajoran artist, but the keen tactical mind of a Cardassian, and she fears her Bajoran and Star Fleet colleagues would hold it against her if she allowed her “Cardy” side too much obvious influence over her behavior and style. Thus, she avoids doing things that would inspire that side of her, believing it to be too dark to allow it to flourish. Instead, she attempts to focus on her meditative and artistic side. She could be utterly content in life if left to paint or meditate in Zero G. She prides herself on being useful in a professional sense, but does not consider her profession to be her only vital pursuit. Her painting is her most important personal activity. Nature: Intelligent and suspicious. Tsaiko will often question what people tell her, internally questioning their motives, but she is very accepting of different kinds of persons and personalities. She has a fiery and tough undercurrent to her otherwise very polite and somewhat feminine personality. She is somewhat pessimistic, priding herself on her independence. Demeanor: Puts on a calm, neutral front. Can be hard to read due to a practiced “poker face.” She puts on a more idealistic front than she truly feels, in order not to be a bummer to those around her. Likes: Painting, sculpting, swimming, rock saunas, motorcycle/car/shuttle racing, flying various vehicles (in atmosphere and space). Dislikes: The cold, snow, having a lack of time for personal pursuits, overly emotional or nosy people, stiletto heels or other ridiculously uncomfortable footwear. Strengths: Does well in a heated environment. Intelligent and analytical, good at noticing details. Quick reaction time and a calm nature. Weaknesses: Is susceptible to the cold. Can seem cold hearted or jaded. Sometimes reads too much between the lines. Tendency toward paranoia.Category:Outpost Eden Characters Category:Characters Category:Outpost Eden